No quiero ser más tu rival
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Rivales. Esa es la palabra que define con exactitud la relación que tiene con su hermano James. Albus no sabe con exactitud cómo han llegado hasta ese punto pero piensa que el cambio se fue operando con lentitud. Para: James Sirius Friki. Slash, incesto, lemon.


**No quiero ser más tu rival**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de los mini retos de los "Hermanos Frikis" de "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del Foro First Generation: The story before books. _

**Advertencias:** Contiene incesto, relación entre dos hermanos. Por ende, tiene slash y lemon.

**Para:** James Sirius Friki.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

_Rivales._

Esa es la palabra que define con exactitud la relación que tiene con su hermano James. Albus no sabe con exactitud cómo han llegado hasta ese punto pero piensa que el cambio se fue operando con lentitud y que el punto principal de quiebre en su relación fue cuando integraron casas diferentes en Hogwarts.

Lo cierto que para James, al igual que para el resto de su familia, fue una verdadera sorpresa que Albus quedara seleccionado para la casa Slytherin y que no tardara en estrechar una buena amistad con Scorpius, nada más ni nada menos que el hijo de Draco Malfoy.

_El hijo del mortífago._

Así le llamaba James cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y a Albus le llenaba de impotencia porque sabe que Scorpius no tiene la culpa de los errores cometidos por su padre. Estaba claro que su hermano mayor no aprobaba bajo ninguna circunstancia ese vínculo que mantenía con Scorpius y jamás supo la verdadera razón.

Después comenzaron a competir por ver quién era el mejor en Quidditch. Albus tampoco supo cómo llegaron hasta ese punto, mucho menos cuándo fue el momento en que él empezó a responder a esa competencia que James le planteaba. Él consiguió ser el buscador de Gryffindor en su tercer año y Albus consiguió ser cazador de Slytherin en cuarto año. James pronto fue capitán pero Albus no, Scorpius fue elegido como el capitán del equipo.

Al mismo tiempo que competían por pequeños logros personales, comenzaron a competir por la atención de sus padres y del resto de sus familiares. Siempre que se encontraban en una reunión familiar, James tenía que sobresalir de alguna manera y hacer a un lado a Albus que nuevamente se sentía impotente.

_¿Y cómo se siente Albus con respecto a esta situación?_

Quiere acabar con ella de una vez. No quiere competir más con su hermano mayor, no quiere que se sigan comparando y quiere terminar con esa impotencia que tiene acumulada en el cuerpo desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

—¿Qué piensan hacer estas vacaciones?

Su padre formula la pregunta mientras se encuentran reunidos para almorzar. James sonríe de lado mientras mira a Albus y responde:

—Fred y yo vamos a jugar Quidditch, se ha quedado rencoroso desde que me eligieron capitán del equipo.

—¿Y tú Albus?

Su hermano ni siquiera le da tiempo a responder porque dice:

—De seguro se va a juntar con el hijo del mortífago y van a hacer esas porquerías.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, James? —interrumpe Ginny.

—¿Albus no les dijo nada? Mantiene una amistad muy profunda con el hijo del mortífago.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclama Albus—. Scorpius y yo solamente somos amigos. Además él tiene nombre y me molesta que le digas así.

James se pone de pie.

—¿Te molesta? —pregunta irónicamente—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a lanzar alguna maldición que el hijo del mortífago te enseño?

Entonces sucede algo que James no tiene previsto. Albus también se pone de pie y se lanza sobre él. Alcanza a darle un puñetazo en la boca antes que su padre lo sujete.

—¡Basta ya! —dice—. ¿Qué edad piensan que tienen? Tú James ya tienes diecisiete años y Albus tienes quince, además que siempre fuiste más maduro que tu hermano. No debiste caer en su provocación. Ahora quiero que los dos se vayan a su habitación y tienen prohibido salir en el resto de la tarde.

Los dos suben las escaleras lanzándose miradas llenas de reproches.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

Albus se deja caer de espaldas sobre su cama y piensa en lo que acaba de suceder. Sigue sin entender el motivo que tiene James para siempre querer estar compitiendo con él y molestarlo de aquella forma. Sabe que su padre les ha prohibido salir de sus habitaciones pero quiere respuestas.

Abre sigilosamente la puerta y camina silenciosamente por el pasillo que le conduce a la habitación de su hermano. Y se encuentra con la imagen menos pensada. James tiene los pantalones por los tobillos, al igual que su ropa interior y agita su mano furiosamente sobre su miembro erecto y sonrosado.

—¡Oh si Albus! Así, me encanta que lo hagas de esa forma.

Sus ojos se abren de forma desorbitada al escuchar su nombre proveniente de los labios de su hermano que se está masturbando. Da un paso hacia atrás intentando que su presencia no se note pero James le descubre y clava sus ojos de color avellana en él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?

Tiene la frente perlada de sudor y la voz entrecortada. Albus baja la mirada avergonzado por la extraña situación en la que se encuentran y James no tarda en acomodarse la ropa.

—Quiero que hablemos.

—¿Hablar? No sé de qué tendríamos que hablar.

Albus cierra la puerta y avanza en su dirección.

—Quiero saber muchas cosas. Quiero saber por qué siempre quieres que compitamos en todo, por qué te molesta tanto que Scorpius y yo seamos amigos y por qué te estabas masturbando mientras imaginabas que yo lo estaba haciendo.

—No tengo que darte ninguna explicación. No hagas preguntas sino estás dispuesto a soportar la verdad.

—¿Y qué verdad es esa? —pregunta—. Estoy dispuesto a soportar cualquier cosa con tal de acabar con esta situación. No quiero ser más tu rival, James. Ni quiero que tú seas el mío.

James le besa como respuesta a todas sus interrogantes. No es un beso delicado ni cuidadoso. Es imperioso y necesitado, demostrando todas las palabras y las ganas que tiene acumuladas desde hace tiempo. Albus abre la boca sorprendido y es la oportunidad que él utiliza para introducir su lengua. Y con más sorpresa aún, descubre que su hermano pequeño, el responsable, el tranquilo, el tímido, le está devolviendo el beso con intensidad.

—Acabas de tener la respuesta a todas tus preguntas —dice cuando se separan por la falta de oxígeno—. Ahora vete.

—No quiero irme.

—¿Sigues sin entenderlo? ¡Me enloquece tenerte cerca! ¡No me puedo controlar!

—No te controles.

—Albus… —susurra sobre sus labios con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Se besan nuevamente. Las manos de James no pierden tiempo y le acarician lentamente el cuello, tirando de su camisa hacia arriba para conseguir quitar esa molesta prenda que les impide tener un contacto más certero. Muerde el cuello blanco, dejando una marca violácea. Como queriendo decir_: Albus es mío y nada va a quitármelo._

Albus gime su nombre entre respiraciones agitadas y James piensa que podría correrse con solamente escucharlo de ese modo. Le obliga a caer sobre la cama, con sus piernas enroscadas, erecciones gemelas y labios hinchados de tanto besarse. Le encanta tener a Albus por fin en sus brazos, dispuesto para él, para complacer sus más bajas necesidades.

—Di que eres mío.

A Albus le resulta imposible pensar con claridad, cuando la lengua de su hermano está enroscada en uno de sus pezones rosados, enviando miles de sensaciones placenteras a todas partes de su cuerpo y cuando su mano acaricia su erección todavía dentro de sus pantalones.

—¡Si soy tuyo, todo tuyo!

Siente como una brisa le recorre la piel y cuando vuelve la mirada a su hermano, comprueba que ambos se encuentran completamente desnudos. James le está acariciando en ese punto que le enloquece al mismo tiempo que frota sus erecciones y vuelve a gemir, alto y fuerte.

—Maldita seas, Al. Deja de gemir de esa forma o voy a correrme ahora.

James le prepara. Primero con un dedo que entra lentamente, tanteando el terreno y luego se le une un segundo, que acaricia un poco más profundo. Al principio le molesta pero luego se siente bien. Cuando el miembro de James se encuentra en su entrada, Albus contiene la respiración y le produce una quemazón insoportable.

—Relájate, Al o te va a doler más —le hace caso a su hermano y pronto el anillo de músculos comienza a ceder—. Por Merlín, estás tan estrecho.

Albus se aferra a la ancha espalda de su hermano, le clava las uñas mientras que es embestido rítmicamente. Gime en su oído y le muerde suavemente el lóbulo. James pierde la noción del tiempo y del espacio, tiene todo lo que siempre ha querido. Albus debajo suyo, gimiendo en su oído y repitiendo una y otra vez que es solamente suyo.

Ambos se encuentran en el paraíso donde ya no son más rivales.

Son hermanos, amantes y cómplices.


End file.
